


[Podfic] Well Tempered

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gift Work, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, bloopers, musician!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:43:13] | Podfic of jsea's <strong><i>Well Tempered</i></strong>.</p>
<p>
  <em>His fingers start moving almost of their own accord, and it feels easier suddenly. His fingers feel less clumsy, and the music that flows forth isn’t quite so somber anymore. It’s not the happy airy sound he wants so desperately to give to Stiles, but this feels right in its own way. More him. More them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Or, the fic where Derek used to play piano, and he does again. But only for Stiles.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/30/17: Updated the download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Well Tempered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Well Tempered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555242) by [jsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/pseuds/jsea). 



> **From the original post:**
> 
> _In musical theory, well temperament is one of two types of tempered tuning said to be able to tame "the wolf"- a particularly dissonant musical interval._

Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1scmkk9gs9mcp2a/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Well_Tempered.mp3) [39.8MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/80a8w9qa929joby/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Well_Tempered.m4b) [21.2MB]

Length: 43:13

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my homie [Jsea](http://castmeaway.livejournal.com/). I don't normally read or enjoy fics that aren't Mature or Explicit, but I read this one and knew instantly that I wanted to record it. So Jess, thank you for teaching me a valuable lesson, and showing me what I'm missing with your beautiful fic! I hope you enjoy it, and gratitude for allowing me to translate and intrepret your work:)  
>    
> ♥♥♥
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MistressJinx) ✯Or✯ Let's reblog shit on [tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
